


His Anchor

by Teatime101



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101
Summary: Just a little fic about Toph and Sokka on a rainy day :)
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Kudos: 49





	His Anchor

Anchor  
(Prompt:anchor)

Sokka had been in and around boats his entire life. He is from the Southern Water Tribe after all, it was only natural he became accustomed to the ocean’s travelling vessel. At a young age, his father, Hakoda, would teach him the parts and uses of the sailboat. The mainsail, the mast, the hull, but the most important, Sokka thinks, is the anchor. 

Anchor. Anchor the boat in fear when the storm rages, or let it drift aimlessly throughout harsh waters. An anchor is vital, however just a hunk of metal Sokka used to think. But now, as he sits in Toph’s apartment during a rainy day in Republic City he ponders about the thought in further depth. An anchor isn’t always something, but rather it can also be someone. 

Despite the storm and sounds of heavy rain shuttering against the glass window, the two sit in a comfortable silence with content looks plastered on their faces. Toph lays sprawled out on the couch, her arms tucked behind her head, and her naked feet propped up in Sokka’s lap. Her eyes are closed and he can tell she is trying to keep her face a stony image but he can see the slight upturn of her mouth attempting to hide the calm happiness they share in the moment.

To say their lives are busy would be a massive understatement. Sokka is head of the Council. All the paperwork and expectations surely dampen his mood. But he tries his best in helping the citizens of Republic City. Toph has been under a mass amount of stress lately with being the Chief of Police and all. The Council has been breathing down her neck for answers and new leads concerning Yakone. She likes to pretend she is invincible, but even the strongest of metals rust without proper care Sokka supposes.

But as they sit, on their day off, in each other's company, the tensions and stress of the week fade away and become nothing more than the storm and chaos outside the apartment. He is momentarily knocked from his reverie as he sees the small tug of Toph’s lips turn into a full out grin as she giggles at something.

He nudges her feet playfully, “Watcha thinkin’ about, Toph?”

She wiggles her right foot and gently kicks him in the rib, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I would. And if you don’t tell me, well, I have my ways of getting information,” the words itself are threatening, but the smile Toph can hear in Sokka’s voice says otherwise.

She swings her legs from out of his lap and moves to sit upright. Raising one perfectly arched eyebrow, “Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do that?”  
He moves to grab the small throw pillow resting at his side and flails it just above Toph’s head.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” she warns. But before she has time to react further, he swiftly hits her over the side of her head where her messy bun hangs loose. “Oh you are so going to regret that Snoozles!”

She deflects the hits with her right hand as her left goes for the remaining throw pillow. Soon they break out into a full blown pillow fight. The two very un-adultly adults fill the small space of the living room with laughs and empty threats. After countless hits, dodges, and swings, they decide to call their match a tie and call a truce. They find their way back to the comfort of the couch and they both let out a long sigh and put both pairs of feet up on the coffee table.

The comfortable silence is reinstated once more which pushes Sokka to drift into is previous reflection again. Yes. Toph is indeed his anchor, keeping him grounded to the earth she can so easily control with the simple flick of the wrist. She has anchored his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. The anchor has been dropped, sank to the bottom, underneath all currents, and it’s staying.

“Toph?”

She keeps her eyes closed and simply hums in response, “Hmm?”

“What were you thinking about earlier?”

She shrugs, “Nothing. It’s just..”

“Yes?” he urges her on.

She looks up in his direction, more for his benefit than hers, and a genuine smile graces her features, “I’m just really happy.”

At those words he decides that as well as she is his anchor, he is hers as well. And as they sit alone-wait. Alone...

“So…” Sokka turns to face her with a mischievous smirk on his lips, “Lin’s at Air Temple Island for the day and we’re alone..”

Toph wears the same mischievous smirk and he pulls her to sit on his lap, her legs sit on either side of his hips. She leans down to meet their lips, heavy breaths against one another. But, just before their mouths meet, “But first.”

Her grin grows and Sokka makes an odd noise between confusion and protest as she reaches just below his back for the pillow behind him. A swift whip to the head.

“I win.”

A life without her, is like a boat with no anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my second fanfic. Thank you for the lovely comments on my last one, it really made my day. Hope you guys enjoy this one:)


End file.
